


Just enough

by Alex-writes-about-life (Alexwritesaboutlife)



Series: Undertale Oneshots [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Chubby Reader, Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Reader-Insert, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesaboutlife/pseuds/Alex-writes-about-life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need someone to help you going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, I'm trash, I'm sorry, just don't read.

It was one of those days. One of the days that came around once in a while and neutralised any motivation you might have to get out of bed. It didn’t make you an invalid but it seriously reduced any activity you were going to do that day. The gentle rain outside seemed appropriate considering your mood. The smell of rain made you feel a little better. 

Instead of doing anything productive, you decided to grab a set of pillows and your blanket and curl up on the sofa. It was relatively new so the cushions were plush and soft as you scrunched yourself up into the corner of the sofa. You wondered if Sans or Papyrus ever had days like this. You couldn’t imagine Sans having one but maybe Papyrus did. You sort of wished they were here. Sans would be able to motivate you, he could make any situation seem better and Papyrus could sympathise better than anyone else, making your problems feel valid. As if on que, your phone began to vibrate on the sofa next to you. You muted the TV and picked the phone up.

“Hello?” The icon on screen informed you Sans was calling you. You mentally sighed. You wanted to answer, but you weren’t sure how convincingly you could lie on the phone. You couldn’t ignore Sans, he would just keep calling until you picked up, or worse turn up at your house. And he probably did have his heart in the right place. Besides Papyrus would probably prank you for weeks if you upset Sans by ignoring him. You weren’t sure you could cope with that.

“Human Y/N! Hello! It is I, the magnificent Sans!!” He yelled down the phone, echoing in your ears. You winced. Sans had forgotten to use his indoor voice. Still his introduction did evoke a giggle from you. He was a ray of sunshine. On the other side of the phone, Papyrus was relaxing on the sofa and motioned for Sans to speak more quietly. His brother winced and nodded. He’d experienced complaints about his loud phone calls before. 

“I can see that. What’s up?” You asked, confused as to what the small skeleton could want. Well, he was the same height as you so maybe it was unfair to call him short. Still. Were skeletons psychic? He was certainly uncanny with his timing. But then he seemed like the kind of person who liked dramatic entrances. 

“Gasp! Human! Did you forget? We were supposed to meet today for our cooking lesson! That’s why I called to remind you!” Sans exclaimed at a more reasonable volume. Oh. 

Oops. You’d forgotten about that. 

“Oh. Sorry, Sans. I don’t think I can do that today. I’m not feeling up to it.” You admitted apologetically, swinging your legs on the edge of the sofa. 

“Y/N! Are you ill?” He asked concernedly, holding the small metal phone closer to his skull. Sans knew human illness was different to monster illness, caused by microbes rather than a build-up of magic as monster illness was, which could be easily remedied. Some monster illnesses were similar to human ones but they didn’t affect skeletons due to a lack of organs and circulatory system. Papyrus’ interest was piqued as he leaned in to listen to the conversation. Thankfully, Sans usually used the phone on speaker. 

“Ill? I suppose in a manner of speaking. But don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I just need a day to recover.” You reassured him, your voice vibrating over his skull. 

“Are you sure?! I read somewhere that if you humans are ill you must take it easy. It also said it is usually good for someone else to take care of you! Human illnesses don’t just go away overnight! Do you have someone looking after you?” He inquired loudly.

Papyrus cocked an eyebone in the background. It didn’t sound like a normal illness. Your voice wasn’t croaky, you weren’t sniffing, you didn’t sound as though you had been vomiting and you weren’t coughing. He wondered just how loosely you were using the term ill. It was a broad term. And you were being quite vague about it. 

“Uh…no?” Came your hesitant reply to Sans’ barrage of questions. “But it’s okay Sans, I can take care of myself.”

The shorter skeletons jaw almost hit the floor in shock. “I’ll be right over!!” He argued.

“Wait what? Sans no- “Your protest was cut off by Sans hanging up. He turned to his brother and placed his hands on his hips. 

“Come on Papy!! Let’s go look after our friend!!” Sans beckoned to his lazier older brother.

“Yeah okay.” Papyrus offered, aware that there was nothing that could distract Sans from a mission except another crazier mission. Besides he couldn’t deny he was curious and he did enjoy spending time with you. There were some things he chose not to be lazy about, though of course he’d never show it. And the small curl of worry in his bones couldn’t quite be frozen out. He knew you were an adult and could take care of yourself, but he also knew you were very stubborn and would work yourself to death. So together, the two skeletons left their house progressing quickly towards your house through the soft rain.

Meanwhile in your living room you were panicking. You dropped your phone on the sofa and ran for your bedroom, hurriedly changing out of your pyjamas into your jeans and t-shirt. They were baggy and old, but they were infinitely better than greeting your crushes at your door in pyjamas. Yeah, crushes. You didn’t know when you started to feel for them, it would probably have been around 6 months ago. They were just so nice and entertaining and before you knew it your feelings had bloomed into full-fledged, butterfly inducing crushes. 

Knock Knock. 

You went to open the door and paused half way for the handle. 

“Who’s there?” You called. If they were going to come in, and knowing them they’d end up staying even if you pretended to be asleep or not in, you might as well give Papyrus his que. 

The two brothers heard your voice through the door, albeit slightly muffled. 

Sans turned to Papyrus. “Did they forget we were coming Papy?” He turned to the door. “Y/N! It is I, the magnificent Sans!” You couldn’t have forgotten in the few moments between his call and their arrival could you? You must be more ill than he had anticipated. 

“Scold.” Papyrus called over Sans’ shoulder. His brother gave him a confused look.

“Scold who?” Came the response. 

“Scold out here, let us in.” He heard you giggle audibly from behind the door. Sans slapped a palm to his face. 

The door swung open and you were standing in the doorway. “Hey guys.” You were dressed more casually than they were used to seeing. It was oddly attractive, evoking a stare from both of the brothers which lit up your cheeks. “What?” You asked in confusion and a bit of discomfort. Did you have something on your face? 

“Nothing!” Sans squeaked, holding a small package in his hands. They had come over so quickly he was still dressed in his battle body and not his usual hangout clothes. His eyes scanned your form quickly. Your eyes were tired looking, light circles darkening your normally clear skin. Your hair was ruffled as though you hadn’t brushed it, and yet you still managed to make both brothers nervous. 

“Uhm…okay. Well I was going to say I was fine and I don’t need you guys to look after me, but since you’ve come all this way you might as well come in.” You invited, moving so the two could enter your house. 

As they entered they could see a pile of pillows and a duvet on the sofa. Papyrus walked over and moved the pile to the middle of the sofa, making room for himself and Sans on either side of the pile. Sans moved to the kitchen and began to boil the kettle, setting to work making some kind of drink, unwrapping his parcel. Papyrus beckoned you to the sofa. You settled into the duvet next to him. His body barely caused a dent in the sofa under his weight.

“So what’s up kid?” 

“What do you mean?” You asked, confused by the question. 

“You’re not physically ill. We’d be able to sense it in your soul.” He explained. “So what’s wrong?” 

You sighed. There was no avoiding Papyrus’ questions, they were always blunt and direct. “I have depression and anxiety. And normally I’m okay, I mean with my medication and therapy I cope. But sometimes I have days where I just get down for no reason or I just don’t like certain aspects of myself. Some days it’s just a bit worse than others. Or a lot worse.” 

He nodded as though he understood and then cocked his head, looking at you. “And which is it today?” 

“Today? I’m just feeling a bit negative about myself. I just…I’m kind of chubby Papy. And that’s not attractive.” You replied. It was a common enough thing for humans, a common enough dysphoria inducing trait you experienced. But you silently prayed he wouldn’t tell you you weren’t. That was what most people did and it never helped. It was never an opinion just a fact and you hated people telling you it wasn’t true. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, a puzzled expression plastered on his face. 

“Uh…chubby. Fat?” You tried, confused by his confusion. 

“Um…I don’t understand.” He admitted. You didn’t understand how Papyrus could be confused. He was one of the smartest people you knew. 

“What Papy means, is why is fat a problem? You humans all have fat! You need it to stay alive!” Sans chimed in, placing a cup in front of you, filled with steaming hot liquid. The brothers had studied basic anatomy upon their arrival on the surface. King Asgore had told monster kind it was important for them to understand humans. 

“Oh I see. No, I don’t mean having fat. I mean I am fat. I have more fat than normal, more than is necessary to survive.” You explained. 

“Why is that a bad thing?” Sans asked. “Doesn’t fat keep you warm?” 

“Well yes, but humans only need a certain amount to survive, and any more than that can be deemed unhealthy or ugly to society.”

They exchanged a look. “And you think that defines you?” Papyrus asked. 

“Um…kind of?” You offered. It did kind of sound dumb put like that. 

“Just because you have fat, does that mean you are fat? No. Just because you have fat does it mean you’re unattractive? No. I mean look at me and Sans. We don’t have any and we’re still not what most humans would consider attractive. If you don’t fit in society’s narrow spectrum of beauty it doesn’t mean that you aren’t. Don’t let society tell you what to think. “

You opened your mouth to protest, then shut it again. You knew Papyrus was clever, but you weren’t expecting such a passionate speech from him. 

“Gee uh I don’t know what to say. That’s a pretty nice thought.” You admitted, although it was obvious from your face you didn’t believe it. You did like the concept though. 

“Yeah!” Sans yelped from your other side on the sofa. “You say you have a lot of fat, and you aren’t attractive but I think you’re the most attractive person I’ve seen. Your fat makes you squishy and cuddly anyway!” He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around your waist tightly his hands resting on your tummy, not noticing your illuminous cheeks. Sans thought you were attractive? 

Papyrus nodded his approval and wrapped his arms around you too, placing a lazy kiss on your lips. 

“P-papy?!” You asked stiff in his arms. 

“What? I was just showing you how attractive you are.” He said, wiggling his eyebones at you. 

You buried your head in your hands, blushing furiously. “Don’t do that!” You finally clocked that he was teasing you, although his words seemed true enough. 

“Human Y/N! You must drink your sea tea! It will help you feel better!” 

Sans’ hands moved from your waist to your shoulder, and you looked up, your skeleton friend smiling at you reassuringly. 

“Right…thanks Sans.” You reached down to the cup and picked it up, tentatively sipping the infamous liquid known as sea tea. It was second only to King Asgore’s own Golden Flower tea. It was sweet and reminded you faintly of salted chocolate. You supposed you could understand the attraction of it. You tried to calm your raging cheeks and pulse. 

You were glad they hadn’t dismissed you because your symptoms weren’t physical. It was nice to have your friends taking care of you. 

Papyrus nuzzled his skull into the side of your neck whilst Sans maintained a firm hold on your shoulder. 

You released a sigh as the steam rose from your cup into the air. “Thanks guys.” You breathed, settling back, expecting to relax into the sofa, but instead you hit a pile of bones. 

You straightened up like a bolt of lightning had travelled down your spine. You identified the bones as Papyrus’ due to their relation to you in position. 

He chuckled softly, his bones vibrating against you. He flung an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side and almost causing you to drop the hot drink. Thankfully Sans caught it from your hands and set it on your coffee table before a drop could spill. You thanked his quick reflexes, undoubtedly enhanced by Alphys and her royal guard training.

Papyrus’ hoodie was warm for someone with no flesh, and smelt of coffee and honey. You were surprised you could smell the honey. It wasn’t an easily defined scent, mostly just sweet nothingness like vanilla perfume. It was oddly comfortable, his ribs sticking out but feeling more like a welcoming curved surface rather than an offending obstacle. You felt his side dip and rise with his breaths as he breathed “Relax kid.” in your ear. 

Sans latched his light frame onto your other side, resting his head on your shoulder. At first you were stiff as a pole, but eventually you relaxed. 

This was nice, easy, you thought as you drifted off to sleep, content sandwiched between the two brothers. For now, this was enough. Enough for you to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> Second confession chapter? Let me know


End file.
